Venom
by PaperDanie2
Summary: "Venom. Resting throughout her fangs was this poisonous, fatal venom, and I've always questioned its whereabouts. How can something so deadly - so frosty and heart-stopping - reside so close to perfectly shaped lips that glistened when she would lick them as she prepared to speak?" Princess Bubblegum is curious, always has, always will be. So how does this tie in Marceline?
1. Chapter 1

**Venom  
Chapter 1  
Disclaimer: I don't own AT. (I don't even know if Disclaimers are needed but force of habit)**

A/N: Okay! Here you guys go! A simple, (hopefully cute?) Bubbline fanfic for you all looking for a light meal to fulfill a craving! Rated M. What can I say? (I'm kinda a smut slut :s)

Don't worry though! This chapter is clean! :) Thanks for reading!

Venom. Resting throughout her fangs was this poisonous, fatal venom, and I've always questioned its whereabouts. How can something so deadly - so frosty and heart-stopping - reside so close to perfectly shaped lips that glistened when she would lick them as she prepared to speak?

I didn't understand. I still don't understand much about her. So, quite naturally, I needed to ask.

"Hello, Marceline," I casually yawn, seemingly out of character, as I shifted uncomfortably on her couch. Finding an excuse to leave the castle without supervision was troublesome enough.

"Bonibell," She replies, confusion lacing her voice, though I can tell she's placing a cocky front on, per usual. A stirring smirk develops on her mouth, and I have to hold back an eye-roll that would display my annoyance. "I didn't know you were going to come by. That's totally unexpected of you. What brings you to my pad?" The Vampire Queen, a few feet across the room, retreats to the kitchen to acquire two ripe, blood red apples. She tosses one to me in a very un-lady like manner, and it only disrupts my focus more.

Placing the apple next to me on the stiff couch, I give her a pointed look as I straighten out the small wrinkles accumulating on my dress, and clear my throat.

"I promise I won't consume too much of your precious time, considering it's not like you're immortal or anything..." I say this cautiously and awkwardly, as if I'm not willing to reveal my true motives. Well, quite frankly, I'm not. This seems like a horribly calculated idea.

The ageless vampire levitates towards the other end of the couch across from me, and floats effortlessly above it, beckoning me to continue. She has her lengthy hair done up for once, with a few rebellious strands cascading down the side of her pale, lifeless face. I've grown to memorize many of the details on her visage, though every time I see her it seems like more experience and knowledge has been added to her youthful face, giving me more that I yearn to commit to memory. How deceitful…

I guess she picks up on a lull (either that or me trying to conceal my eyes running over her face) and she raises an eyebrow. This gesture fuels embarrassment, and I have no clue where it's coming from.

"I've been thinking about you," I squeak out impulsively. Her eyebrow rises further, as does her confusion and my craving to leave immediately.

"I mean you, as in vampires in general," I correct myself hastily, and for a moment, an unreadable emotion flashes on Marceline's face. It is one I've never encountered before on her, but it remains familiar. I don't ponder too long, as I continue to elaborate.

"Tell me about the venom that vampires have. I've been wanting to research, but I figured that a direct source would be far more beneficial," the heat from my cheeks from my prior blunder is finally dissipating, and I turn my torso to get a better read at her body language. The curiosity from the topic begins to erupt as I start spurting out things I've heard about the topic at hand.

"Is it true that if some venom isn't released every full moon it will seep out at unexpected moments? Or does it have a more vital consequence to you, like you won't be able to stay afloat or something? I've heard countless theories, but of course no one has 'lived to tell the tale' of speaking about this to an actual vampire. If you must get rid of the venom, how do you do so? It's not like it goes into the red objects you consume, correct? If not, do you have to release it into live pr-"

"Princess. If you think you can waltz in here just for the 'sake of science'," she motions with quotations on her long, lengthy fingers, "you better think again. That info isn't just out open for the public to get their grimy hands on, okay?" She sighs heavily, frustration filtering over her features. "And I was stupid enough to think you really wanted to talk. Go find my dad if you really need to know."

Thinking back, this is the first time we have been alone together without Finn, Jake, or anyone else along. The truth is I'm not prepared for this. The time with the Door Lord was the only time we've had opportunities to divulge into the state of our relationship, and that didn't even resolve much. That day gives me Goosebumps when I try to visualize Marceline's melodic voice singing a song clearly directed towards me. Her lyrics, such as "I'm just your problem" and "I want to drink the red from your pretty pink face" throw my mind in a jumbled loop, as it's doing now, and wow... it just got really congested in here, and I need to get out.

"I apologize for my inconvenience, and I promise you don't have to expect hearing from me again, unless of course it's along with Jake and Finn, and I hope that -" my rambling has gotten the best of me, as the vision of the Vampire Queen 'drinking the read from my pretty pink face' attacked my senses. The bewilderment I'm experiencing has been unprecedented in my lifetime. I can't think, and breathing has become difficult.

I stand abruptly, take a swift step to Marceline, and place a brusque kiss on her cheek, while finishing my sentence, "-we can still be on pleasant terms."

She looks at me like I'm as daft as I feel, and I take that as a sign to get the lump out of there. Nodding curtly, I shuffle my way out of the door in a civil manner, and I call for Lady Rainicorn to retrieve me from the cave Marceline resides in, and we leave just as the Vampire steps outside to question my motives. How can I answer to her if I can't even answer them for myself?


	2. Chapter 2

**Venom  
Chapter 2  
Disclaimer: I don't own AT. (I don't even know if Disclaimers are needed but force of habit)**

I can sense a slight unprecedented rise in my libido.

And as you can see, I'm freaking the lump out.

Lady and I returned to the castle nearly fifteen minutes ago, and from the moment I hopped off the trust-worthy Rainicorn, I scurried into my sleeping chambers in a stressful panic.

Being alone gave me plenty of time to think about the occurrences of today - plenty of time to subconsciously, or consciously, visualize Marceline's plump lips, or her modest, yet alluring, posterior, thus returning us to this point.

Okay, I revoke my prior statement of a slight rise in libido.

Slight is used to describe small, petty changes. If anything, I sense my mind being overthrown by images of the vampire, sending waves of probing heat to my core and…From observation, my hypothesis is that I'm starting to gum a bit.

Is it troublesome that I'm more concerned about my bodily reactions than the possible source of said reactions? I say possible because I've read about arousal coming up at the most inopportune times, therefore, it's unlikely that Marceline has had any effect on me.

I rummage through my mind, pacing back and forth in my sleeping quarters, to find a solution to the heat and lack of comfort resting in my core.

My mind bolts back to a passage in a romance novel I've encountered, with its horrendous plot and lack of character development, I nearly forgotten it even existed. Of course, I read it years ago, so possibly re-reading it would freshen my take on the story.

"Bitten in the Big Easy", I believe it was called, and it remains to this day as one of the only authentic human-written books from before the Great Mushroom War. Considering my anatomy closely resembles that of the human race, I think insight to relieve my problem could be found in the book, and as I anxiously search my bookshelf for the aged book, kept in mainly pristine condition, my adrenalin increases heavily in anticipation, causing me to nearly yank out the story with no regard.

I flip through the pages of the book until I encounter a scene where the main characters are engaging in seemingly passionate sexual intercourse.

Oh. Well, I suppose I forgot this was a book that included vampires and sexy bassists. Considering there's no time to ponder it, I run over to close the blinds over the windows and lock my door, restlessly placing myself on my bed with the open book in hand.

I had no clue how instinctual this would be until I feverously begin reading the pages. Desire to be touched like the women in the book caused my breathing to be more erratic, and in an unconscious haste, I push up my casual dress to reveal the conservative pink underwear that I generally use.

With my mind too cluttered to extract a single transparent thought, my right hand travels underneath them to meet the main source of heat on my body. Tentatively, my fingers dip into the folds of my womanhood, and I gasp at how sensitive it has become.

Gaining more consciousness, my hand pries deeper, meeting a shocking wetness, and oh glob, what was _that_ that I just touched? This small nub, over the opening of my vagina apparently, is called – My eyes scan over the nearly forgotten words of the book until I find what I think I'm looking for – a clitoris, and lump, lump, lump.

Yearning more of the powerful, intoxicating sensation, my hand presses down on the piece of flesh, causing a light yelp of pleasure to escape my lips. Instinctively I began motioning my hand over the clitoris, with wonder and curiosity overridden by mere pleasure.

Marceline's face just popped into my head, oh how wonderful.

Instead of seizing my actions, I continue my erratic motions with the Vampire Queen in mind. There's nothing intimate in my visions nor sexual, I swear to glob. Though the velvety sound of her voice makes me imagine what reactions hearing her with such physical pleasure occurring could do with ones senses.

Imagining her in nothing but a "Marceline and the Vampire Queens" tee-shirt only causes my hips to rock and create friction with my hand, which is basically sliding through my folds and back up to my clit.

My technique is unrefined, which is slightly unnerving, considering I usually have a knack for everything I try, and I'm biting down on my lower lip to keep anymore embarrassing noise from escaping. Having Peppermint Butler hear any suspicious noises would draw him up, and unfortunately he has a key if he felt the need to enter.

My pace quickens, sweat is forming on my brow, as well as from the friction throughout my core, and it does feel as if magic exists in my body (of course it's just the stimulation of countless nerve endings to an extraordinary degree).

Though, the truly magical moment is when I visualize someone like Marceline pleasuring me like this.

There's a intensified concentration of pleasure in the area around and behind my clitoris, it's a bodily occurrence I've never felt before, as my womanhood pulsates underneath my swiftly stirring hand.

My throat holds back this riveting moan as I ride a wave of delectation, powerfully crashing me to shore, and I continue to rub my recently discovered nub until it's too sensitive to touch.

Lump.

I take a deep, riveting breath as I retract my hand from my underwear and examine it from a far. There's uh, moisture and a sticky substance, and I'm not sure what one is supposed to do with it, so I wipe it off on a nearby handkerchief laying beside my bed.

I hike down my dress and close my eyes to evaluate the severity of my actions, or at least the motives of said actions, though; I may have accidentally fallen asleep from exhaustion.


End file.
